CHANGE OF MY LIFE
by kuma-is-okamis-friend
Summary: hinata is an ordinary girl but when she wanders into an old church she meets vampire boy sasuke uchiha
1. I had a bad day

I looked to the abandoned church as Iruka-sensei called my name "hyuuga-san" he called "oh sorry sensei ill pay attention" i said assuringly but just like that my eyes were back on that old church "hinata please go to te nurses office you may have eye prolems" iruka said 'he said my full name he must not be kidding' i thought as i walked to kakashi-senseis domain the nurses office where kureani-sensei worked "sweety whats wrong" she asked "sensei thinks i have eye problems"i said so she checked my eyes "nope theres nothing wrong sweety but i think you should head home" kureani said as i thanked her and walked away. The way home wy short so i went to check out the church that took my eyes off my school work. i walked in but was surprised me was the door shut me in the dark scary church "so you finally arrived" a voice said "w-who a-a-are y-you" i asked "sasuke" he said "you must be hinata" he added "umm...i got to go" i said turning to the door what i thought was impossible was possible he was in front of me his eyes then turned a blood red as he tilted my head upwards and bite me i screamed in paiin then he let go of me "what am i doing" sasuke said as i passed out from loss of blood so he brought me to a guest bedroom and healed my wound by a kiss on the forehead . In the morning i woke up with a clean uniforn next to me so then i thought 'what the hell am i wearing if my uniforms on the bed!' until i felt lace straps i was in a lavender night dress on so i got into my uniform then tiptoed out of the room on mistake i made was breath after a single breath he was there in front of me smirking "where do you this your going" he said sternly "s-school" i said scared to my mind "then im coming too he said smiling then walking to get his ... uniform on 'wait where'd he get one' i thought until he came back and we headed to school too bad he only walked me there then left back to the church. It was the middle of class when the priciple came in with a group of boys "these are the new boys here and they need a tour so boys chose someone to show you around" tsunade said everyone one raised there hands but me i just looked towards the window they instantly went over to my desk "will you show us around" the boy so called itachi said 'she looks like isabelle' he thought while speaking i smiled "sorry but no" i said looking back towards the church "hinata you will show them around" tsunade said "fine" i said madly "follow me" i added. We walked down the hall when one of them grabbed my hand "please come talk with us"he said pulling my hand when my cousin neji came by with his friends "let my cousin go" neji said angry i knew he was not mad because of them but something that happened a while ago my family died its just me and neji "little punk who do you think you messing with" hidan said naruto then came running in "neji your little cousins in a fight ill deal with them go get her out of that fight" naruto said so neji walked towards her class away from kiba and naruto "this is up to you naruto" kiba said walking away "why put faith in this kid" sasori said looking confused he was first to get punched and fall back "hes a fox demon" itachi said a little late "you should have noticed" naruto said mockingly "so you know about isabelle?" deidara said naruto nodded "so may we ask her a question about her" itachi said and lossened his grip "yeah whatever" naruto said walking way "so why do you look like her" itachi said "i'm a reancarnation" i said "so why do are you always staring at the church" deidara said curious "none of you buiessness" i said "and why not"itachi followed deidaras plan "because i have no idea what i saw" i said walking away "hmm sasukes back" itachi said smirking sasori then got up "you mean that kid thats related to you" sasori said itachi nodded as they saw there only chance to life walk away.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. DO YOU REMEMBER ?

I finally got home but he was there the vampire boy and guess what i was being stalked "what do you want" i said as i went to the door to open the door but my keys weren't there "looking for these" sasuke said "give them back "i said as i turned around looking him straight in his dark black lifeless eyes that could break anyones soul but not mine i had a type of magic that no one dare have the power of the light which prevented any darkness to hurt her except for vampires since isabelle casted the spell and she was vampire so the bite could even hurt me but they don't need to know that...right? "look im sorry for what i did" sasuke said giving me my keys "your not forgiven" i said walking in my apartment so sasuke walked away then a knock came outside my door noone was there "i was sure i heard a knock" i said scratching my head while the boys snuck in my house and then i followed not knowing they were in my house i was about to undress when i heard a noise and turned around and put my shirt down " i must be paranoid" i said then i smelt the vile discusting smell of blood "blood?" i said to myself going into the bathroom to see if 'you know what' was going on it wasn't so i went out of the bathroom and dark aura were felt around me and i couldn't sleep so i tossed and turned in my bed until i sat up got a picture book out from under my bed and looked through it but then saw a picture of mom and dad and tears streamed down my face "why couldn't i die instead of you two" i said the boys were at shead of tears but did not crie until they same a family portrait in the book when i shut it then my phone rang a song called 'when your gone' that made me frown but the boys energy depleted they fell which ended up with me screaming "quiet down" itachi said "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" i yelled madly they smirked "we were spying on you" itachi said "and whats with the dead parents" he asked tears filled my eyes "get the hell out of my house" i said itachi sighed "never thought i'd have to manipulate such a beautiful girl" itachi said and teleported in front of me and looked at me with a set of dark red eyes "tell us how your family died" itachi said then let go of me i smiled "stupid it won't work on me" i said looking up they all looked pretty devistated "how" itachi said "look im a reancarnation so isabelle gave me the power of light" i said turning the lights on and the raideo turned on "girls are clueless" sasori said then a nock came i checked the clock "OH NO" i said grabbing my clothes and running to the bathroom then ran out in a lavender spring dress and a purple sunhat and awnsered tthe door "hey tenten" i said "can i come in it majorly important" tenten said i nodded she walked in and saw the boys she ignored there stares "hanabis dead" tenten said "w-what" i stuttered out "she got in a fight with a senior named tobi and got severly injured so its you and neji now" tenten said i then sat in complete silence then stood up "i gotta go" i said grabbing my ipod and walking out on the guest iin my house "god shes sad she has emo music on that ipod" tenten said getting up and turning to the boys with a serious look "stay away from that mortal girl or im tellin tobi" tenten the now reavealed werewolf said walking out. I was sitting in the park listening to (taken by 1D) when that boy walked up and asked "are you ok" i looked up with him tears brim my eyes "i tried so hard not to loose another person important to me but it just keeps happening" i said as i let the tears stream down my pale face "are you sick?" he asked "no" i said covering the truth away he nooded okay then waved goodbye as he walked away only to be kidnapped by tobi and tenten the now called akatsuki boys ran towards me "your friend tentens a werewolf un" deidara said i shot up "than that guy i just talked to is in danger" i said as tobi then ran over faster then anyone could see. Tobi was now behind me "come with me kiddo" tobi said casually i then looked behind me noone was there then i turned back around to confront a handsome boy with spiky black and a childish smile "your prettier than i expected" he said flirting with so of course my stomach was knotted up and i was scared only his stare could make chill go through my spine was he an original (an original is a vampire who was ne f the first vampires) then his expression tensed when he saw his brother Aaron behind me "whos the pale princess" said the voice behind me i turned steadily on the heel of my shoe to face the unfamilar voice it was a boy who had tinted silver hair and his brown eyes were mesmerizing "oh so your the girl tobi came t retrive its nice to meet you" aaron said "wish i could say the same to you" i replied then the other boys stood aaron glanced at them itachi was surprised when he saw aaron like he was royalty or someone really speacial person "hinata do you have a death wish" itachi asked "no why" i said looking towards itachi "that guy you rudly spoke to is a prince" deidara said "yeah i know" i said everyone looked surprised even tobi did i was disbehaving in front of a prince "but guess what hes no a prince of mortals so i decide no to behave" i said man did aaron look mad i didn't care though i just wanted to make this guy mad "well just so you know i can turn you anytime i want" he said fiercly "i know but what a shame that would be to kill hinata" isabelle said everyone was surprised "yeah i know shes my doppleganger but shes not here shes actually walking here right now...opps" isabelle said covering her mouth aaron teleported away only to bring the real me with him but i was struggling then dropped me on the ground then isabelle got a signal someone was watching us so she used a spekk to block it the spell was easily disposed of by a girl who jumped down landing on her feet "names ookami a soreceress andd last time i thought we were friends isabelle" okami said jokingly "wait your okami" i said "i know your brother i said holding up a picture of a boy named ai she nodded i then fell to my knees my head was spinning i was remembering the path i should have took "you should've said no" came out of my lips aaron soon realized she was talking to him he walked towards the lifeless body he touched her head but he heard people say stop he just continued 'hinata remeber everything that i helped you with' he said then i sat up "why'd you say that i already remember" i replied

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
